1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an installation structure of a pedal stroke sensor, and more particularly, to an installation structure of a pedal stroke sensor ensuring easy assembly while simplifying a structure of the pedal stroke sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vehicle has a mechanism configured to detect a rotating angle of a pedal arm of a brake pedal or an accelerator pedal at all times, and based on the detected data, perform a precise control.
For example, a rotating angle of a pedal arm of a brake pedal is detected using a pedal stroke sensor to control a device in an electronic manner. Such a pedal stroke sensor is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2001-0053777, which is implemented in a way to detect an angle of a brake pedal. The pedal stroke sensor is installed adjacent to a hinge shaft allowing a pedal arm to be rotated thereon, so that a degree of the brake pedal proceeding is measured from a change in an output value according to a rotating angle of a brake pedal.
However, such a pedal stroke sensor based on angle detection, which is installed on a brake pedal spaced apart from a brake module, is subjected to a calibration for offset compensation in a state that the assembly is completed, thereby having inconvenience in use and poor quality thereof.
In addition, the rotating angle is detected in a contact manner, leading to a complex structure of the pedal stroke sensor, generating friction noise and having poor reliability of detection accuracy.